1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a hardware retainer mounted on a faceplate; in particular, to a hardware retainer which allows placement of articles thereon for space saving.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple media transmission interfaces are currently available. RJ45, VGA to the recent DVI and HDMI are readily available. The transmission cable of the RJ45 is relatively thin and usually embedded within the building wall. Similarly, VGA cables can also be embedded within the building wall.
The fixedly embedded electrical conduits provide limited plug/receptacle combinations. However, different media devices employ different cable connectors. The connector for flat screen, television, projector or printer may vary. In a large cooperation, many recording devices connect to the same computer server and signals go through specialized transmission cables to various display units. Therefore a great variety of convertors emerges on the market to satisfy different coupling.
Conventional convertors lead the plug (e.g. RJ45) out of the electrical box through the faceplate. The plug is inserted to an inlet of the convertor. The signals travel through the convertor routing and are transformed into desired signal format (e.g. HDMI, DVI). The convertor then transmits the compatible signals to the display unit via cables. The signal transmission is successfully achieved by the convertor but the wires are not well organized or aesthetic.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.